Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy
by H3ath3r Patton
Summary: About Scorpius Malfoy and his Years at Hogwarts with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley  im not good at summarys so umm just read it
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. I dont own any of the Harry Potter things the only thing i own is the story and the names i add in enjoy:)**

Chapter One

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

I don't see why my father insit on my coming to this school.I'm Scorpius Malfoy for merlin sakes.I better not be put in father would surly disown me if I did. I step through platform 9 and 3/4s and Spot the Potter-Weasley Clan. They have all their family there James Potter and Fred Weasley the second the oldest they will be starting their 3rd year then theirs Albus Potter and Rose Weasley starting their first year like me. Thenthe two youngest Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. They won't be starting for anther 2 years or at least that's what my father told me that's all he would say about them besides calling them blood tratiors.I put my trunk in the train and see Rose Weasley struggling with hers "Here let me help you." I. Pick up her trunk and put it in the train for her "uh thanks." she says blushing tomato red. "Dont mention it" I walk off I know I'm not soppose to like them but I'm a gentleman and she needed help.I did what I was soppose to do I think. We made it to hogwarts just as it was turning Dark " first years follow me." a big oalf of a guy that had grey hair and a beard he was about 8 feet tall so i think he's that Hagrid guy my father told me about. " Scorpius!" I tuned to to see Beth Longbottom coming up behind me. " What do you want longbottom?" " Just to warn you about the narrgles." " get lost werdio." Beth had gottob her mom Lunas weirdness and her dads uglyness I had talked to her once when I went to diagon Alley with my mother but she told me to stay away from her and her little father said told me the same thing. They put us in Alphabetical Order witch was lame I got stick between two geeks who had their noses buried in a book. When we got to great hall I have to admit I gasped. It was like nothing I've ever seen before but I composed my self so I looked better than everyone else.I got my cockiness from my father one of the many things I got from him I get told all the time I'm a splitting image if him. Witch doesn't bother me i am proud of him. Draco Malfoy proved himself to be innocent after the dark lord's fall. People still say he's guilty but he's not he did what he needed to to stay alive and I admired that. Flinch finally got to me "Scorpius Malfoy" I walked up their like I owned the place getting alot of sneers I sat down and he put the sorting hat on my head " hmm your alot like your father so Slythrin" everyone at the slythrin table cheered as I walked over there I took a seat close to the end. "Albus Potter" Albus walked up their with the same look that I had " well you have some of the same things you father has you are very difficult just like he was. Slythrin!" everyone was silent. I decided to do someThing that I would never do I clapped. Albus stood up stunned and walked over to our table and sat down next to me looking over at the Potter-Weasley clan who had all gone pale. "  
>Hey mate I'm Scorpius Malfoy". I guess my father won't mind me being friends with him now sinces he's a Slythrin. " Al..Albus to meet you.". He was still in shock " don't worry about being put in Slythrin its not like your father will disown you." He looked at me before saying " yeah I guess your right he won't be to happy about me talking to a Malfoy but he can get over it your the only one who will talk to me" I thought about what he said My fathers not going to be happy about me talkig to a Potter but who cares? " I'm planning on rigging Flinches chair to spin uncobtroubly when ever he sits down my father thought me a spell for it. Wanna help?" " Yeah my Uncle George gave me some candy he and my uncle Fred made when they were here it'll make anyone who eats it to get big red welts on their face" Maybe he won't be such a bad friend after all and with our two minds we can cause alot of damage to this school " Excelent" We high five each other. " Rose Weasley" we both stopped talking and turned to see what she would be. " brillent like your mother. Griffendor!" " I hope my dad doesn't care that I'm in Slythrin. Though he did name me after a dude who killed dumboldor.." " wait your name is Albus. That is dumbledors name."<br>" yeah but my middle name is Severous."  
>" as in Severous Snape?"<br>"yeah strange huh..?"  
>" it's not as bad as my middle name trust me."<br>" Whats your full name?"  
>" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."<br>" well yeah that is alot worse than mine." I looked over at the Potter-Weasley clan they were staring over here but when they saw I was looking they turned. "okay perfects lead your house to your Dometories." Albus and I talked the whole way to our common room. The next morning at breakfast I got a letter from my father:  
>Scorpius,<br>I heard the you got put in 's great though it wouldn't have matter to me if you were put in any other house. Your mother and I are very proud and we expect a letter telling us all about your first week.  
>With love,<br>Draco Malfoy I hate how he signs Draco instead of your father but that's just the way he is. Albus got a letter to " Hey what's it say are they dis owning you?" I joked. He showed me the letter Albus,  
>Don't think that we are disowning you because you are in Slythrin We are still very proud of you son. And so are your Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she loves you. Well son I hope your cousins aren't giving you a hard time about it write back soon Love,Your Father and Mother. " see I told you they wouldn't disown you" " yeah I guess your right,though they might when they find out who my best friend us" " yeah I bet my father will too,I'm gonna write my parents tonight even though they told me to wait till the end of the week theirs something I left that I need" Albus looked at me " What did you forget?" he asked with his mouth full."My broomstick." that night when everyone went to sleep Albus and I wrote our parents i wrote : Mom,Dad,<br>I know you want me to wait till the end of the week but I need you to send me my broom stick. Oh and I made a new friend Albus Potter..I know you told me not to talk to them Father but guess what? Albus got put in Slythrin and he's he only one who will talk to me.  
>With love,<br>Scorpius I showed my letter to Albus and he showed me his:  
>Parents,<br>I wrote you back like you told me to..I was afraid you would disown me for being in Slythrin but I guess you guys don't care James and Fred won't talk to me though Rose is she talked to Scorpius and I in our classes since we have them all with her..oh yeah um I made friends with Scorpius. Hes not all that bad even Rose says I should get going it's late love you guys,Albus " your letter is nothing like mine Albus. Mines so formal but that's how us Malfoys are I guess." " I think we should send theese and get to bed" we go to the owl tower and tie our letters to their feet and go to next day in the corridor James Potter and Fred Weasley stop us. " Albus why are you talking to a Malfoy?"  
>" James,Fred he's not that if you'll move were going to be late for potions and Proffesor will give us deteniton.". That night We got a letter from our parents mine said:<br>Scorpius,  
>A Potter? I guess that's not all that bad as long as you don't start hanging out with Longbottom. We sent your broomstick it should be their by Friday. Love: Draco and Your Mother Albus let me read his. Albus,<br>You can hang out with Scorpius Malfoy it's fine with us as Long as your happy son, I sent James a letter telling him to take it easy on you but you know how he is. Lily isn't that happy with you either but don't listen to them have fun at Hogwarts I'm sending you my invisablity cloak and my map I told you about so you know I don't care that your a 'll get it probubly love you Albus, Love Mom and Dad.  
>" wow Al that's so awesome."<br>" I know do you know all the trouble we can cause and not get in troubled for?"  
>" am all girls we can snog and get away with?"<br>"Snog..Snogging girls? I never thought about that..well be able to tell when someones gonna walke by the broom is awesome!" we were still talking about the next morning as we walked to te great hall. Everyone is stl talking about how a Malfoy and Potter are Friends but they won't say anything about it to our faces because their afraid we will hex them Albus and I find it funny that we are the two people that scare them the most. We haven't even done much besides beat up this guy for harrasing Rose and mess with Flinch. But we did beat that guy up really bad.. Tomorrows Friday witch means we hve the weekend off Albus and I are talking about what were gonna do when we get the stuff his dads gonna send us. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because when people saw me coming they moved but I bumped into Rose she almost fell but I caught her we were nose to nose " umm thanks for catching me" " sorry for bumping into you" I was staring into her choclate brown eyes that I didn't notice that we were still nose to nose till Albus cleared his throat. I stood her up she was blushing tomatoe red again and I did my famous croocked sneer. Witch made her blush even redder. " Would yo like to walk with us rise?" Albus turned to him and said " yeah oh a Malfoy watch were your going next time" " wel Weasley if you hadn't been standin there and would have moved like everyone else we wouldn't have ended up being nose to nose." " you are so cocky Malfoy" " the cockiest Weasley." I snickered and she turned to Albus again " we better get going were going to be late for DADA"  
>We ended up running to DADA got there right as the bell rung. Albus and I took our seats in the back of the class and Rose went up to hers. " Today we are going to learn about WereWolfs and Animagus turn to page 394" that day passed by slowly I has a bunch if girl follow me around evenully I had to ask Rose if I could hold her hand to get them to go away neither of us was happy about it but it worked they left me alone. I let go of her hand " don't think that's gonna be a everyday thing Malfoy.!" Thoose six months of school passed by quickly Albus had asked if I wanted to stay over at his house for the summer The whole Potter-Weasley clan lived at the burrow that was Harry And Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley James,Albus and Lily Potter Fred,Rose, and Hugo Weasley their grandparents died last year. I could relate with the no grandparents thing My Grandfather Lucius Malfoy and my Grandmother had both been sent to askaban and bothe died there<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Burrow**

Albus and Rose share a room. Ginny POtter got me a mattress to sleep On so i wouldnt be unconfortable. "Thank you " "Your welcome Scorpius and please call me Ginny". Rose wasnt to happy about sharing a room with Albus and me but i could care less about her im use to people not likeing me Im a Malfoy.I have been hated my whole life all because of Voldemort bad things that has happened to most wisards is because of Voldemort. I once asked Albus what it was like to be the son of Harry Potter he told me the same as having anyone for a father except his had defeted Voldemort instead of joining or running from felt bad about saying that because he hadnt realised he said it till it slipped out i assured him it was okay but he didnt believe me he had been my slave for a week to make it up to me it hadnt bothered me that much but he wouldnt believe me he said it was my Malfoy pride telling him it was no big deal,He was kinda right but i didnt want him to know.  
>After a whole week at the Burrow i finally got a letter from my father when i told him how i was spending my summer over christmas break he was disappointed but he got over it.I my letter said:<br>Scorpius,  
>Hows the Potters? Are they treating you nice? Are you going to be coming home at all during the summer or do you want us to send you money for your books? I miss you Scorpius but i under stand you want to spend time with your best friend out side of Albus i said Hi oh and Rose to. -Love your Mother,, Scorpius, I went ahead and let your mother write first so she wouldnt read what Im going to tell you that i dont want you to come need some independence so here it is ill send you your money for your books and some money to give to the Potters for taking you in.<br>Dont think im doing this to be mean i just want you to be able to do what my father wouldnt let me do(though i wouldnt have anyways) Were very difrent in some ways son and im proud that you had the guts to tell me you were staying with got your reports from school telling us your grades and stuff. Your mother and i are proud of deserve this summer have You Father,  
>Draco Malfoy<p>

Wow thats the longest letter ive ever got from him..He even said love you? since when did he say that? Oh well Ill get to writing them soon ebough Albus walked in."Hey man what the letter say?"  
>I let him read it"wow well this is diffrent. You talk to your mum about Rose?,Wait tilll she hears!" " Albus if you tell here youll be puking slugs,Ive said a few things about her,Like how we have classes with her and hang out with her during break." Truth is i find Rose attractive but i would never admit that out loud, "Albus,Scorpius,Rose,Lily,Hugo,James,Fred dinners ready!" Ginny yelled.<br>We went down and ate i told the Potters my parents would be sending money for books and for them since they are watching me. Ginny told me they didnt have to But i told her they would send it any-  
>was now the middle of the night and i couldnt sleep Albus was snoring i dont know where Rose is and i dont care. I got up to pee and ran into her as she was coming out of the bathroom I caught her staring at me "see something you like Rose?" she blushed tomatoe red i loved when she did that it was to dark to see her choclate eyes that i liked to look at,,Wait what the heck?<br>Im a Malfoy why am i think that about her? "Um you gonna let me go Scorpius?" "well I wasnt planing on it but yeah" i let her go but not before catching her face get anther sade redder.I tucked A starin of her hair behind her ear before akwardly saying "Um i have to pee and unless you want to get peed on you'd move" i mentally slapped myself for ran down the hall to the bedroom.  
>"way to go Malfoy the first girl to ever run away from you' I went back to bed after stood in the hall for a good 30 Mins when i walked in she was sitting in bed reading "Waiting for me Weasley?"<br>". at Hogwarts knows what you are and your only a first year" oh cool i got a rep. besides being the kid of Draco Malfoy the guilty one."well,you know" I snickered and layed in bed and feel asleep. I woke up to albus screaming "For merlins sake Rose what are you doing that close to him?" i turn and saw that she was almost in my bed she saw my looking and hopped up."i must have rolled over there,Sorry Scorpius' "You dont have to be sorry i know im hard to resist" i gave her my crooked grin"Your so Cocky Scorpius" Albus said laughing.I got up and looked in the mirror.I looked like crap. "Ughh I hardly got any sleep last night" "Well you hairs in its normal postion all over your head""yeah but everything else looks like crap,Im going to go take a shower." i grabbed a black muggle shirt and some blue jeans and underwear and went to the the time i got out everyone else was already breakfast Rose was Ignoring me,still emarrabbarsed about what happened this morning breakfast Albus and i went up to the room that used to be Georges and got some more of that sick candy and alot of other cool stuff. I finally found Rose."okay Rose look this is gonna be a one and only time but im sorry for what i said this morning but thats just who i am so" i didnt even get to finish that sentence she had hugged me "I never thought you"d say sorry"  
>She backed up and blushed and i blurted out "i love when you blush" she loooked at me like i was crazy bfore saying "umm thanks well bye" she left and i avoided her the rest of the summer.<p>

**So thats chapter 2,Yeah its shorter but i didn know what else to write the next chapters their gonna be older like 5 year..i cant stand writing about them being 11.**


	3. Chapter 3

Its our 5th year here and nothing exciting has happened well beside Rose and I kissed once over the summer" Scorpius!" I turned to my best friend Albus Potter we've almost been exspelled from Hogwarts twice from all the trouble we've cause Together. " I've been yellin your name for 5 minutues!"  
>" Sorry I was deep in thought. What do you want?"<br>" I saw Rose snogging Percy Longbottom!" "but he is a year below us are you sure it was Rose?" " yeah because she saw me then said hey an went back to snogging" "well I don't care." " yeah you do Scorpius you can tell you care about her.". " I'm a Malfoy Albus, We only care about ourselves! Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go somewhere besides here!" " You know it's really annoying when you use the 'i'm a malfoy' excuse" I didn't answer him I just turned and walked off I did not like Rose. She one if my best friend that it that's why I carried her to the nurse when she fell down the stairs instead of her walking,that why I beat up all the guys that look at her funny or harass her or even break her heart.. It's only because she my best friend nothing more I will not have feeligs for a weasley I forbid myself. I headed toward the Slythrin common room James bumped into me "watch where your going Malfoy!" I ignored him for some reason my chest was hurting and j just needed to lay down. I'm sure its because of something I ate it's not because Rose was snogging Percy Longbottom! Albus finds me an hour later laying in bed mumbling somethig unintelligible the first word out of his mouth was "Man you've got it bad for her." I didn't feel like arguing so I said " yeah man I do." " i told her you'd act like this if I told you she was snogging Percy when she really wasn't". " For the love of Merlin you lied? I've been laying here feelin like crap because u wanted to see what would happen,Well thank you very much!" I got up and stomped off out of the slythrin comoon room and went to the griffendor common room I couldn't get in till someone came and told the fat lady the passwrod so I waited finally some blonde chick came and opened it I walked in and looked for Rose I ran up to the girls place and found her I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me. When I was sure noone could here us I stopped " you look like a crazy person Scorpius what's wrong?" she looked so adorable when she was worried her eyes were filled with worry I insitinly regreted grabbing her. " it's nothing, besides theese weird dreams I've been having. But that's not why I came here. I wanted to ask you if you were in on Albus's plan?". " well yeah kinda.." " why Rose?" " I just wanted to see how you would react. Apparently really ba-." I didn't let her finish I kissed her not just a peck either. I pulled away " I couldn't stand the thought of you kissing anyone even if were not together..and I swear you better not tell anyone I just said that." She was blushing it matched her red hair..she was wearing it straight today witch she hardly ever does. "Scorpius why would you care if I was snogging someone else you've made it clear you only like me as a best friend." "yeah I know." I ran she was screaming my name for me to stop but I didn't I need to talk to Albus. I just ran till it was curfew I don't know why but running makes me feel better. When I got back to the slythrin common room Albus was there waiting on me."Rose came by told me you snogged her then ran off?" I should have knew she would tell Albus. " I just umm neede some fresh air.I went running" Albus didn't say anything else about I was glad. I needed to think about how I felt about Rose Weasley.. The next morning I got a letter from my father:

_Scorpius,_  
><em>Don't come home for Christmas. See if you can stay at the potters or something but you cant come home. Dont reply back to this send your christmas presents to the potters<em>  
><em>Draco Malfoy<em>.


	4. Chapter 4

I showed the letter to Albus." what the heck? Why doesn't he want you to come home?" " I dot know Albus he didn't say and he told me not to reply so I didn't but I think something bad is happinging at the Malfoy Manor." " and you want to find ot what it is?" " well kinda but My father told me not to reply to his letter so I guess that also means for me not to go there now either." " For Melins sake Scorpius, I'll send a letter to my dad and ask him if he's heard anything since now I have to tell my mum well have an extra person at the burrow." " do you think your mum will mind?" " no she likes you it's my uncle Bill and Ron who don't." Yeah Albus uncles doesn't like me the only one who does is George and he said it's only because I remind him of his dead brother Fred..I don't know if I should be happy about that or not but I have bigger problems then that. Why wouldn't my father tell me what's happening at the Manor? How could anything happen after the dark lords fall my father and his father (before he got sent to Askaban) put up protective spells around it you could only get In if one of us aloud you to or unless you were a house elf. But I don't talk to them creepy dude besides one and he my own personal house elf who is no where near as creepy as the others I hardly make him do anything but when I do he's grateful"hey Albus do you think I could ask fandigo what's going on at the Manor?" " you could try." "FANDIGO!" He popped up instanly "Yes master Scorpius?" " Fandigo,can you tell me what's going on at the Manor?" "well it started a week after you left to come here Master, Some dark magic trying to break the borders..Then about two weeks ago Master Draco was outside and someone attacked him he manished to get them out but they put a hole in the border,one he can't fix. And he doesn't want Master Scorpius getting hurt ot worse he ordered master scorpius to stay away from Malfoy Manor,Us houseelfs have been working hard but we can't figure out who it is trying to get our Masters." " Thank you Fandigo." " anything for Master Scorpius but I should be getting back before something bad happens." he popped out "Why would someone want to attack my family?" " I dunno man but Im sorry. " " I need to go running." I took off before he could stop me I know I have classes but things have changed someone is trying to hurt my family and I need to figure out how to help my father. I know he wouldn't want me to but I'm not gonna sit around while he and my mum are in danger..before I could make it to the door though Flinch stopped me " Going somewhere Malfoy?" " Yes actully I if you could move out of the way I have other things to do besides stand around here getting questioned by you." I know it wasn't smart to say that but Im agravatted and just being near him makes me angry. "Detention at the end of the day ." I sighed. "  
>Fine now move." I ran by him and went out the front down down to the quiddicth feild I ran it about five times when Rose came out of the entrance. "I've been looking everywhere for you come here." she ran to me and hugged me I hugged her back needing the comfort."Albus told me what happened I'm so sorry Scorpius." " it's alright." She did something that was not like her she stood on her toes and kissed me when I decided she wasn't going to pull away I traced her bottom lip with my tounge I picked her up it make it easier for broke away first "Umm...Wow.." " yeah." I put my forehead against hers and we both stayed like that till Albus came. " Scorpius..oh man...I'll um come back." I put Rose down." No Albus it's okay um I have a plan" my plan is that I'm going to get Fandigo to tell me when ever my father and mum get to badly hurt or if something really bad happens to the Manor and I'll go back I don't care that my father told me not to come to the manor. "that's a crappy plan Scorpius." Albus told me Rose looked deep in thought I put my arm around her waist and she turned to me and said "Scorpius I think your plan could work but a better plan would be to take your fathers advice and stay away he wouldn't want you to get hurt or die because if something happens to you that's the end of the Malfoy line." I thought about what she said and she was right that's the reason why he didn't want me coming home. duh why didn't I figure that out? "Yeah I guess your right..but how can I just sit around while they could end up getting killed?" " You just have to Scorpius Albus and I well I would miss you if anything happened go you" "Hey I would miss him to he was MY bestfriend first..Rose firehousehose." "what did you just call her?" " James,Fred and I used to called her Red Rose the Firehose." "why?" " Because when she's angry or Embarred her face turns red and it matches her hair." " so you guys called her Red Rose the Firehose? That's lame dude." " in my defense we were little.." " okay can we agree never to call me that again? Please?" Albus and I agreed though I would have never called her that lame of a name in the first place.." For Merlin Sakes!" Rose and I turned to see the hufflepuff quidditch team walking in."Hurry hide they will tell Flinch!" We hid in the broom closet till Albus found a path that led to the Shrieking Shack using the map his father gave him his first year here to prove that he didn't care he was a Slythrin he also got a invisablity Cloak. We took the path to the shack. As soon as we were in there Albus's Potter insticts kicked in and he started shouting demands at us telling us to check the shack and make sure noone was there. We all met back in the bedroom it had dog prints and looked like noone had been in it for awhile " Hey this is were my father learned that Sirius Black was innicent. Thoose are Sirius's foot prints.."<br>"Albus not to Burst your bubble but wasn't Sirius a guy..Not a dog?" " Scorpius he was a animagus..Remember we learned about them first year?" " ohh yeah." " And Teddy Lupin was Remus Lupins son he inherited the werewolf trait he told my dad about it when he came to dinner one day. They didn't know I was listening." Albus went on about his father and Teddys conversation but I wasn't listening I was watching Rose she was standing in front of the window looking out and the way the sun was hitting her hair it looked like it had streaks of blonde through it. I went up beside her and tucked a strain behind her cleared his throat "umm so I'm going to write a letter to my parents asking if Scorpius can stay for christmas. Theirs gotta be paper around this old shack somewhere." I knew what he was doing it was making it to where me and Rose are alone she turns to me "So what are we now?" " what do you want us to be?" we both thought about It and the more l thought the more I could see us being boyfriend and girlfriend. it would kill my father but she's so adorable and I know I'm a player I've had that title since my first year at hogwarts but theirs something about her. " well Scorpius I kinda wanna be more than friends." she looked down embarrased I put my finger under her chin and raised her face to mine." I was hoping you'd say that." Albus walled in inthe middle of our kiss I pulled away " For Merlins sake Albus you have the worst timing ever!" Rose giggled I snickered "So did you find any paper?" " yeah and I sent the shouldn't mind about you staying." 


	5. Chapter 5

We left a short time after that because I had to goto made me clean the throphy case. When I got done Albus was waiting on me " "hey I got a letter back from my parents" "wow that was fast" "yeah here"  
><em>Albus,<em>  
><em>No I haven't heard anything about the Malfoy Manor but if I do I'll let you and Scorpius know. Your mother said it was okay for him to come to the burrow whenever he and Bill aren't to happy about it but they'll get over it. Love you son,Dad Well son we got your reports today and were not to happy about them James and Lily both have all A's why is it that you can't make them? I know your alot like your father more so then they are you are a splitting image of him an apparently have his grades and his act for getting in trouble I guess it'll be okay but your grades better not drop. Any lower young man! Love mum<em>

"dude your mom doesn't care your making bad grades? Just because it was what your father did?" " umm yeah she says I think just like him..she said I should have been named Harry James Potter || but thank god my dad didn't name me that people already expect me to be a hero because my last name is Potter could you imagine how much more they'd expect of me if my name had been Harry James Potter the ||?" "Albus why are you so mad about being just like daddy? At least you don't have red hair!" "Lily Luna Potter what are you doing out of bed I'll write mum!" " well then you might as well tell on Dominique ,Louis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne,Rose,James,Hugo,yourself and Scorpius." "How the heck do you guys remember all thoose people?" I asked stunned I've never really payed attention to all the kids from the Potter-Weasley clan that were here." who's kids are they?" "well let's see theirs my Uncle Bill and he has 3 kids who are Victorie,Dominique and Louis, then theirs Uncle Percy and his 2. Kids Molly and Lucy,Uncle George and his two kids Fred and Roxanne, then Uncle Ron with Rose and Hugo. Oh and my uncle Charlie but he doesn't have any kids or a wife. I think that's it.." "wow see I wouldn't remember half of that I'm glad it's just My mum dad and me well and some cousins but I'm not close to them." "Lily go to bed now." Albus turned all big brother on her Lily looks just like her mother. James looks like a mix of Harry and Ginny incase I haven't told you before. "Are all of thoose people gonna be at your house for chrstmas?" "yeah but you won't have to remember all their names they won't expect you to. Or atleast I don't think they will.." That's alot of names to learn but I'm not complaining they've become like a second family to me I've spent all my summer vacations there. I like them all except for Ron who looks at me funny and trys to find a way to embarras me in front of Rose. I started ignoring him the third summer I stayed there. "I can't beloved I never payed attention to all the names in your family." I felt bad albus was like a brother and here I was not even bothering to pay attention to his familys name." Don't worry about Scorpius,Sometimes I even forget them" Lily has escaped by the time Albus and I got done talking about all his relitives " Well maybe she went back to bed because I would be the one blamed if she get caught" Albus said shaking his head"Mum told James I was his reponsiblity and lily was mine.." He sounded mad I would e to having to watch someone else and have to worry about them instead of my self yeah I know that sounds selfish but that's just how I am.I can take care of Rose but as far as watching and looking out for someone and being responible for them oh heck no." well we better ge back to our Common Room, Ross is probubly going crazy." Ross is head o the Slythrin House and he takes it was to seriously. " Yeah I swear he reminds me of Uncle Percy.."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rose met us in the corridor I grabbed her hand ignoring all the stares I got. Rose smiled up at me."Okay Scorpius now that we have all three of us together what are we going to do for Christmas break I mean I don't want to stay at the Burrow the whole break.I was thinking maybe we could go to this place in Diagon Alley I heard about." "Albus I'm not going to be celebrating how am I soppose to when my mum and father are indanger?" Rose came and sat next to me at the Slythrin table her cousins Fred and James giving her the evil eye and Lily and Dominique gave her questioning looks she ignored them."Speaking of Christmas Break when my father finds out were together he probubly won't let us share a room so he's either gonna kick you and Albus out of that room or me." "Rose,our grandparents left the burrow to My mum and Dad so it'll be up to them if anyone gets kicked out of the room and I'm sure they won't care since you know I'm In the room you guys wouldn't do anything or you guys better not do anything with me in the same room,That goes for snogging too." Albus kept rambling on about the rules while I stared at Rose.  
>Rose P.O.V I never thought Scorpius and I would end up together its weird to think about but ever since that very first day at the train satation when he helped me with my trunk I knew he wasn't as bad as my father let on. My father had said "Now Rosie you see that boy over there?" and he pointed to scorpius. "Yes daddy?" "" that's Scorpius Malfoy. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." I laughed at the flashback and saw Scorpius look at me raising a eyebrow I shook my head. I look down at our hands still intewined between us. Then over at the Greffindor table where Fred and James were giving me a evil look and Lily and Dominique were giving me qeustionalble looks I can already hear all the questions their gonna ask me I sighed and looked away. Scorpius and Albus were talking about their Patronuses Albus is like his dad and got a Stag,Scorpius's is a loin and mine? Mine is a Beaver so I avoided the question when They asked what mine was see my moms is an Otter so I got a beaver. Headmisstress McGonagall dismissed us to go to class great now I'm gonna have to answer all of Dominique's questions as soon as I sat down she passed me a note:<br>Why are you and Scorpius a thing?  
>Um because we like each other?<br>But he's a player Rose and you know it!  
>He is not..<br>You know he is. Have you guys kissed yet? I sighed It's none of your buisness!  
>You have OMG how many times.<br>Bye Dominique She wispered to me "Dont think this is the end of it." I tried to pay attention to the class but all I could think about is times me and Scorpius have first time was over the summer it was late and I had got up to get a glass of water and on my way back I bumped in to him he wasn't wearing a shirt and all I could do was stare like the first time I bumped into him he looked at me funny and kissed me it was just a quick peck but it still gave me butterflys. Scorpius tapped me on the shoulder "You plan on staying in Potions all day?" He snickered and smiled his crooked smile I was speechless from a minute "Umm no." I looked down at my paper I hadn't noticed but during that flash back all I had did was doodle hearts all over my paper I quickly balled it up."What was that.?" Scorpius asked. "Oh uh nothing come on were going to be late for herbology." I stood up and turned to leave he took me hand "Hey?Did Dominique give you a hard time?" " No she asked a bunch of questions." "like?" I showed him the note I had took it from Dominique so she wouldn't show it around school. "Oh she said I was a player?" "Well yeah and you know you are." I saw a smile playing at his lips "I won't be a player as long as I'm with you I will have to find a new rep for me.." "a new rep? your all ready the hogwarts player and The hogwarts troublemaker. Isn't two enough?" he smiled and pulled me into the classroom I saw him ball up and throw away the note I went and took my seat we were learnig about muggle herbs. My mother taught me that last year so I had nothing to do. Then I thought about the way Scorpius looked the day Albus told him I was snogging Percy Longbottom he came up to the Girls Domatorie and grabbed me and pulled me to a broom closet kissed me then ran off.I went to the Slythrin Common Room to see if he went their but I bumped into Albus " Have you seen Scorpius?He ran out of him after I told him that you didn't really snog Percy." "He came and got me kissed me then ran off?" Albus thought about it for a minute."He probubly went running it makes him feel better I think." he told me to go back to my common room because it was getting late leave it to Albus to be looking out for me. Dominique tapped me on the shoulder"what are you thinking about?" "The answer to the question." "Rose your mother has already thought you this now what or should I say who are you thinking about" I looked over at Scorpius he was taking notes Dominique followed my gase and said "oh I see." She left me alone for the rest of the class.  
>Scorpius'S P.O.V I caught Rose staring at me she quickly looked down and blushed.I had to keep from laughing out in the middle of class. "Whats so funny Scorpius?" Albus whispered I muttered "Rose" and he shook his head and turned back to the teacher though I know he's done learned this his mother had insisted on him learning it last summer with Rose. So since he learned it I did to but I done Aunt Hermione cleaned the muggle way it's weird to watch because you have to do everything yourself. She makes Rose and Hugo make their bed the muggle way I think it's rediculous but she did grow up in a muggle house so I don't judge her she's really nice at first she wasn't and I understand why my Father had called her a "Filthy Mudblood" a lot when they went to school together I guess she was waitin for me to be just like him but my nanny raised me not my Mum or all I got from my dad is his looks and his Cockiness not his hate for muggleborns. I bet he wouldn't care if I got killed if I wasn't the last Malfoy. At the end of class I gathered my books and helped Rose with hers that was our last class of the day and Albus wants to go to the Shack for some reason. We took the path through the broomCloset down on the field I held Rose's tiny hand in mine. And helped her up the hatch into the Shack we stayed in the front room I guess it would be considered a living room? Rose used a cleaning spell to clean it up before we sat down. They changed the rules after the thing with Voldemort when you got to your fifth year you could use minor spells like cleaning and writing it doesn't matter if you 17 or not but thoose are the only two you can use besides minor healing spells. I went and sat on the couch and pulled Rose into my lap. Albus sat in the recliner. "okay I wanted to show you this letter I got from my dad scorpius."<br>Albus,  
>I need you to inform Scorpius that his mother has major injurys and is probubly not going to make it through the night. Tell him I'm so very dearly sorry. And his father doesn't want him goin to see her I don't know why. Before I got to finish the letter a owl came through one of the holes in the roof and landed on the couch next to me I took the letter off an he flew away I gave Albus his letter back and opened mine Scorpius,<br>Your mother isn't going to make it through the night she's at the hospital but I forbid you to go see her. I have some more bad news the person that hurt her got away and is probubly coming for me next so I'm going to tell you this now If soemthing happens to me DO NOT go looking for my killer, DO NOT come back to the Manor. Because they would want you to do that you would be safe to stay at were I told you to Do not reply to this letter. Goodbye Son,Draco.  
>I let Rose and Albus read it "he is not going to let you go see your own mother? For merlins sakes!" I was to stunned to answer Albus why does my father not want me to go see my mother? Why didn't he want me to come back to the manor when he died? And why for merlins sakes didn't he want me going after his killer? If my mother dies will I be aloud to go to her funeral or will he forbid me to do that to? I asked Albus and Rose the last question Rose said" oh Scorpius I'm so sorry" and kissed me Albus just looked at me trying to decide what to say but before he could say anything their was a loud pop that came from upstairs someone had just popped into the Shack "Rose stay behind us and if Albus or I tell you to run do not hesitate." we walked up the stairs I went first we went to the bedroom down at the end of the hall and their stood Harry Potter. "Albus I needed to talk to you and Scorpius in hello Rose," "Dad how did you know we were here?"<br>"I'm an auror remember? Okay I need to ask you something Scorpius have you got a letter or anything from your father." I showed him the letter " Do you know why someones after your family?" "No sir." Rose came over and held my hand Harry looked at her for a minute but didn't say anything I gues he assumed that she was just comforting me. "Okay well I've got to go and Albus stay out of Diagon Alley young man." and then he was gone I turned to Albus "you went to Diagon alley with out me?" "i haven't been to Diagon Alley since we went shopping for books I don't know what he's talking about." I could tell he was lying but i didn't point it out.  
>Albus's P.O.<br>My father just has to watch over every move we make? For merlin sakes now Scorpius and Rose will be watching for me to leave to go to Diagon . Ive been going to Diagon Alley to get some information about Scorpius's father and I don't want him to know that. But I know he knows I'm lying.  
> <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius's P.O.V Albus practicly ran out of the shack..I guess he doesn't want us to question him about Diagon Alley. I wasn't going to it's his business not at the moment all I can think about is how Rose and I are in this house all alone.."Umm should we go after him?" Rose asked ."Um yeah I think that would be good." We went looking for him finnaly found him down at the lake."Dude what's up?" "I hate how my father just has to watch our every move!" I didn't know what to say to that could he be watching me? No he wouldn't care what I did. "Albus he's just being careful he's lost alot of people in his doesn't want to lose his kids to." Rose let go of my hand and hugged Albus. "Hey Albus your dad wouldn't be watching me would he? That be kinda stalkerish." Albus and Rose started laughing."I'm serious guys..Wait he watches your every move even when your in the bathroom?" That made Albus laugh harder"Now I know why your my best friend Scorpius." it was dark before we decided to head back Albus looked at his map to see how we could get back in without getting caught. It's a really cool map it's a blank piece of paper till you tap it with you wand and say "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." and when you get done you say"mischeif managed" and it turns back to a blank piece of Uncles Fred and George gave it to Harry when he was a 3rd year. We found one that lead to a picture frame by the Slythrin house. I walked Rose back to her common room kissed her goodnight and went to talk to Albus. I walked In to the common room and found Albus studying "Do we have a test?" " no but I needed to book to cover up my map I'm watching to see where flinch is we need to go to the room where eveything lost appears." "Umm why?" " because theirs alot of cool stuff there." We ended up not going because Flinch was walking up and down that hall I went to bed early and had a nightmare I was standing in the Malfoy Manor I could hear my father talking I walked towards his office And opened the door but they didn't hear of my father sittin in his Chair at his desk he was tied up "What do you want from me,You've done tortured my wife to can I give you to make you go away?" "You know what I want Draco Malfoy I want you to admit you became a deatheater because you wanted to not because it would save your family. I know you don't like muggleborns." a very raspy voice said "I'm not admitting anything to you." my father sounded truly terrified. The thing in the cloak use the Cruciatus curse on my father I woke up screaming. Albus woke up and grabbed his wand "What what is it? What going on." if it would have been any other time I would have laughed at him he was standing their in his boxers turning around in A circle half asleep. I pulled my robe on and stood up "Nothings wrong Albus ,go back to sleep." he did the compete oppisite he grabbed his robe and pajama pants and followed after me I went and sat down in the recliner by the fire In the common room."Why were you yelling?" I told him about my dream. "I think we should talk to my father." I looked at him like he was stupid"Why?" "because he used to have dreams like that about Voldemort." Albus wrote a emergency letter to his father telling him to reply or come here as soon as possible. "you think I'm having dreams about Voldemort?" "Heck no just well he had a umm server that did what ever he said and he got away before anyone could get him." "who is it?" "Peter Pettigrew" then We heard some noise coming from the fireplace."Albus! It's your dad! Scorpius tell me what your dream was about do not leave anything out." I told him."That couldn't be Peter he wasn't that brave." "Then dad who could it be?" "Well Albus,their was alot of deatheaters that didn't go to Askaban it could be one of them. Scorpius you said he had a raspy voice?" "Yeah it sounded like he hadn't drunk anything for awhile." "hmm well I'll get to looking and see what I can find ?" "Thanks Sir." Albus and I stayed wake the rest of the night when it was morning I went up stairs and got dressed "I told Rose I'd met her at the Fat Lady before breakfast,But I want you to come with me,I don't want any of us to be by ourselves " "Rose is by herself." "she has All her cousins there" When we got there Rose was waiting on us. "hey what's wrong?" I told her about the dream. "Maybe it was just a dream." "yeah maybe" I grabbed her hand and we went and ate breakfast. I was stressing out all day I didn't pay attention in class. I kept think about my father he could need me but then again it could be a trap to get me to go to the Manor. Ughhhh! Rose's P.O.V Scorpius has hardly said a full sentence all day why is that dream bothering him that bad? I hope he doesn't go to the manor without Albus and I at least if he had us their we could help him but if he goes on his own then we won't be able to help. Albus even seems deep in thought. Is there something they aren't telling me? I write Scorpius a note Is their something you and Albus aren't telling me?  
>No Rose why would I keep something from you?<br>Oh I don't know to keep me "safe" just tell me! Please?  
>Fine Harry thinks that maybe my dream wasn't just a dream. And that some deatheater is actully torturing my father..<br>I didn't reply back I just looked at him and mouthed "Im sorry.". He turned away. well great...  
>Scorpius's P.O.V Rose was annoying me I tell her what's wrong and she says sorry? She couldn't have said you'll figure it out? Just I'm sorry! I need to calm down I don't need to be mad at Rose I need her and Albus more now than ever I know that sounds all mushy but it's true. If something happens to my father I'll be the only one left my mother,well in my dream Father said she was dea but I have gotton a letter saying she is and I cant send a letter to him"Albus?" " Yeah Scorpius?" "Can you send your dad a letter and ask him about my mum?" "Yeah sure." I don't know what I'll do if she's dead,my father told me not to do anything so I guess that means not going to her funeral to..<p> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Scorpius's P.O.V**I get a letter from my father that night at dinner.

_Scorpius,_

_I have some bad news son,Your mother passed hurts me to say but I don't want you to go to the funeral either well bye son I love you Draco,Rememeber do not reply back._  
>So first I can't go see my mum In The hospital now I dont get to go to her funeral? "For the love of Merlin Albus read this." "Dude now you aren't allowed to go to her funeral what the heck is going on?" Rose sits down next to me and albus pass's her the letter. "Scorpius,look maybe he has a good reason I mean think about it who ever did this to your mum would expect you to go to her funeral then they can get you to." She had a point I sighed and pushed my food away "Scorpius your skinny enough you need to eat please?" Rose said putting my plate back in front of me . " Im not hungry right now I'll eat later." She looked at Albus "Ill make sure he eats even if I have to cram it in his mouth." Albus assured her. I looked around and noticed that noone was sitting next to us they skipped the seat next to us or infront of us. I know people stay away from Albus and I because of all the trouble we've cause and i guess now that Rose is my..girlfriend. Everyone is staying away from her. "Has anyone talked to you in the past week.?" I asked them both "Now that I think abou it noones said a word to me besides You and Rose." Albus looked around "Well Lily and Dominique talked to me and the rest of our family but that's it" " why is everyone avoiding us?" The boy sittin closes to us answered me "Because everyones saying that you and Albus get mad at anyone who looks at you guys funny and their scared that if they talk to Rose,youll beat them up." Albus and I busted out laughing everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. I got up and walked out of the Great Hall followed by Albus and Rose. " Can you believe that their all scared to talk to us?" I said in between laughs"Well scorpius you and Albus have put alot of people in the Hospital Wing,making them puke slugs, beating them up." "Well it doesn't matter because we have bigger problems besides all of them being scared if us." I told them. we went to the shack Rose had clean it up besides the dog prints in the bedroom up stairs because Albus wouldn't let her,he said it was something that people will come to see like 50 years from now. If the shack is still standing. We have a candy stash and everything here. "You know Albus I think it's pretty cool your dads on the Chocolate frogs." "I know Scorpius. Christmas break is only 3 days away.!" truth is I'm not excited about chrismas break I mean my moms dead, My dad could end up dead. I need to talk to my house elf "FANDIGO!" I yelled Rose jumped i probubly scared her. "Yes Master Scorpius?" "How are things at the manor?" "Really bad Master,Master Draco has came up missing and all he left was this note." He hands me the note<p>

_ To whoever finds this,_  
><em>Chances are i'll be dead by the time you read this. Scorpius isn't aloud back at the Manor I don't want anything happinging to him he should be fine he's got his house elf. I can't tell you who took me because he always covered his Scorpius not to go looking for him because that's what he would want. Oh and tell him I love him and that I know he will listen to has to think about Rose and Albus and his future I don't want him wrapped up in my past.<em>  
><em>Draco Malfoy.<em>  
>"Where did you find this note?" I manged to ask "Fandigo didn't find it sir, one of the older house elfs found it on Master Dracos desk along with a pool of blood." "Did you call the Aurors?" "No. Master Draco told us not to involve anyone who didn't need to get hurt." "Thank you that's all Fandigo." I looked back at the note and saw that both my hands were shaking. Albus grabbed the letter out of my hand and read it then Rose took it. "So he doesn't want you to get involved because of Rose and Me and your future?" I couldn't answer all I could think about was my father could be dead an he doesn't want me to do anything because he doesn't want me to get wrapped up in his past. Rose made me sit on the couch I guess she was worried I might pass out. At this point that's exacally what I want to happen but I can't I need to be strong to show them I'm not weak. Albus looked at me and said"Dude your turning green are you gonna puke?Rose cleaned the floor and your gonna puke on it?" I know he's trying to make me laugh but I can't Rose shot him a look "Oh um nevermind puke anywhere you want look theirs a nice spot." "Albus I know your trying to make me feel better,but mate it isn't working I just found out my dad might be dead, and I can't do anything about it." Rose came and sat down in my lap and turn my face to where I was looking at her " You listen to me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,Your father is doing this so YOU can have your own life and not get caught up in his!If he wanted you to feel all bad about not being there to help him he would have asked you to help him did he? No I didnt think so. so you get your skinny blonde butt up and enjoy life like he wants you to mister!" I stared at her in shock I looked over at Albus to see him doing the same thing. "Well she has a point Scorpius."I thought about it I guess my father wouldn't want me to feel like crap. Now I have to worry about someone coming after me. " What if who ever killed my mum and may or may not have killed my father comes after me next?" " well at the burrow you have 2 aurors one who defeated the Dark Lord and one who help. Then theirs Aunt Hermione who knows alot of spells so I'm sure your safe at the burrow, and noone can get into hogwarts unless their aloud so your safe don't worry about it."<p> 


End file.
